


Jog

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Valerie rides her wolf. Not that way.





	Jog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Finally, her knees give out. Valerie stumbles to a halt, and she would fall to the snow-covered ground, except that Peter catches her. He grabs her arm and steadies her, then steps closer, looping his arm around her back. She tosses her head back towards the moon and gasps in air, desperately needing it. She can’t catch her breath. It feels like they’ve been walking all night, and she doesn’t think they’ll make it. 

A snort comes out of Peter’s mouth, and she can feel his body shake with held-in laughter. She shoves her weight against him and mutters, “Shut up.”

“I never used to be able to out-walk you,” he muses. “You were a beast.”

“That’s not fair, and you know it.” He’s an _actual_ beast now, complete with superhuman strength, and she’s still just a human. A human with some wolf blood. She used to be able to outrun anyone in their village, and she could do so for hours. 

It’s been too many hours, and their destination’s too far. She knows he wanted to go too, but he still says, “We can go back.”

“No. I want to see them.” Better yet, she wants to lie in them. Peter came back from the hunt with news of hot springs, nearly a day’s journey from the village, but underground and beautiful, with steaming water and a gorgeous view out the side of a cliff. The way he described it made it sound magical. And she’d love a proper soak. Originally, she wanted more than that—wanted fun with her handsome lover in a warm natural spring. Now she just wants to slink down into a bath and rest.

After a long pause of just Valerie trying to rally her tired bones, he slowly suggests, “Perhaps you could ride me.” She snorts, because that won’t help right now, though of course she’s thought of it—she thinks of it all the time with him. Then she realizes what he means and scoffs, “Like a piggyback? All the way there?”

“No. Like you _ride_ me. In my other form.”

She looks at him, waiting for the punch line. That sounds ridiculous. But he’s smiling like he’s serious and ready to go. She’s never heard of anyone _riding_ a wolf before, but then, he must be much stronger than the average animal. 

Only because her feet are screaming, she says, “Okay.”

Peter carefully disentangles from her. He takes a few steps forward, his boots sinking down into the frozen-over earth. He shrugs his shoulders back, and then she watches him transform, twisting down into the feral creature that once haunted her dreams. 

For this particular werewolf, Valerie feels nothing but affection. She tentatively climbs on, more scared of falling off than of him. But there’s plenty of thick fur to hold onto, and her knees can clench comfortably against his sides. Better yet, he’s _warm_.

She’s only just gotten her bearings when he takes off, soaring through the woods with her red cloak streaming out behind her. She laughs against the wind in adrenaline and excitement, and in no time at all, they’re there.


End file.
